


Empty crown.

by Pixerletter



Category: Bleach
Genre: Arguing, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fights, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixerletter/pseuds/Pixerletter
Summary: Aizen has everything the crown, the throne, the followers but not a queen. what would he do to get the one and only person that he ever loved and when he does what will he do? will he force her to stay by his side or.....





	1. Meeting as enemies

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time sharing a story of mine on AO3. The songs that I will be putting in this story are all classical music and if you're like me and you like listening to music whiles reading feel free to follow the songs that I have/will provide or not your choice. I there are not much Aizen x Rukai story so thank you for coming to read. 
> 
> I DON'T OWN BLEACH
> 
> Song by: Evelyn Stein – Quiet resource

Song by: Evelyn Stein – Quiet resource

Heels clicking on the heavily white marbled flooding of Las Noches. Rukia was currently being escorted by one of her every so kindly hijackers to what they all call the throne room, she had been in their custody for over three days now and was clueless to what her place is here. Her abduction was much unexpected (as of all abduction), ‘why am I so important to him now.'

She wore a simple peach color spaghetti strap cocktail dress with a long slight to the side, it came up to her thigh. The shoes were also a light peach to match the dress, it had some gold leaves (vines) coming up the heel and towards the front of the shoes. Her beautiful raven hair was pulled back into a messy bun alongside the stubborn locks that always took place at the center of her forehead.

Rage was lace with other emotions like fear and anxiety but the uncontrollable anger trumped all. ‘is he bored now so he thought that-' but that thought was never completed as the arrancer pushed his way through large double doors. 

On entering the throne room her eyes instantly held Aizen sitting on his throne chair. Her anger building up ever more looking at the cockiness smudged all over his face. He wore a white suit, the jacket had patterns all over and looked as if it had texture to it with a gold and white tie and matching handkerchief in his pocket. 'He was handsome as always' she sighed to herself. 

"Rukia…" he called as if trying to get used to the song and taste all over again. 

In some strange way tears walled up in her eyes but she never let them fall. It seemed that all the preparation she did early wasn't enough to solve the issue, they were enemies now and she needed to remember that. Movement was used rarely by anyone in the room for a long while until Aizen dismissed all the Arrancar along with Gin, leaving them both alone.

He stood and carried himself to the long table that looked as if it could set 25 people on one side, to her it looked as if someone had just cut a tree in half, polish it and put in on legs.

Her eyes mimicked his maneuver with hatred when she saw the dinner plates set up for two. She watched as he poured two glass of wine and strut his way towards her, handing her one.

"It's always good seeing you Rukia. Tell me, have you-" he was unable to finish his question when the glass of wine was tossed back in his face, he was a little shocked by this and kept his eyes closed for a while. She saw who he was trying to collect himself and thought for a split second that she had done too much but quickly regretted her though when he opened his mouth again.

"I see you're feisty as always." (smack) The sound echoed in the room, with a 'hmm' she moved a few feet to the right of him with her arms crossed but before putting the empty glass on the table. 

"What do you want Aizen?" She hissed, not every looking his way. She was really surprising him today she would always call him Sosuke, he knew things had changed but never in a million years would he have thought that she would call him by his last name. 

"You." Not beating around the bush, he came in closer to her but she stepped back keeping the same space between them. "I've missed you." 

"Fuck you Aizen."She signed tiredly, she was tired, tired of all the lies he had fed her, all the smiles and the fake affection. It was all so laughable how stupidly she believed him, his love, his touch, his words, for it to all be slapped back in her face. "Can't you just...leave me be. You have what you want." irritation tide her words together. 

"Not all of it. I don't have you," He explained with all seriousness. The face he made was so believable but there is no way in hell she was going to trust him again, not a single word, but that is easier said than done. 

She laughed. 

He looked as though her actions had hurt him. "Has anyone ever told you that you're an amazing actor." she giggled at the end. 

"I am serious."

"Of course you are." she mocked.

" I never intended on leaving you or hurting you. At that moment it needed to be done." Aizen admitted.

"You ripped the hogyoku out of me, that was the only thing that could have kept control of my powers," she shouted. It was years until she could get back some control over her power but emotions were always her enemy. 

"It had to be done." He spatted more to himself than her. 

"Is that what you tell yourself so you can sleep at night. What is it that had to be done that you would put me through all this pain?" The tears were coming and they both knew it but she couldn't stop, not now. 

"I will explain it all if you would just sit with me," he said with some hope that she would listen and just sit. Aizen had already pulled out her chair waiting for an answer. As she would always move, with grace; she walked over to the opposite side of the table tracing the lines in the wood; thinking.

"No." She answers darkly before running up to the head of the table (that had to be where he sits) and grabbed one of the dinner plates an sent it flying towards his head. Aizen easily sidesteps an avoid it altogether, closing his eyes he signed, he was really hoping it would be easy but that would be so unlike the woman he had fallen for; Rukia.

"You've broken me, taken away everything that I loved and care for," the tears fell and something sunk inside him. Her crying was alway his weakness especially when he was the caused of those tears. "Was it all a lie...the entire time, did you ever loved me, was it ever real?"

"Of course I loved you, I still do," he argued back. 

"You have a weird way of showing it." she spatted.

"Rukia, look at me," he wasn't going to continue until she did.

"what?"

"I did this all for us, they were going to-"

She spoke over his words before he could finish, "I don't care, not anymore," she quickly dried her tears. "I want to leave....let me go now."

"That not happening," he replied with some boredom and sadness. 

"What do you mean 'that's not happening'." The raven-hair reared.

"I'm not letting you leave....not ever, not again." Then an Arrancar appeared from behind the darkness of the throne chair. "Take her to her room, no one is to touch her and she is prohibited from leaving until otherwise." He never broke eye contact seeing as hatred was added onto the ones that she bought in with her. 

Rukia stepped back and led her own way out the room, she knew where she had to go, no need for an escort. Aizen watched her until she disappeared through the double doors then turned away tightening his hold on the head of the chair she never sat on. The poor chair didn't stand a chance as it was broken into pieces.


	2. Crown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN BLEACH
> 
> Song by: Joep beving-Etude

All the things a crown were to bring; a throne, riches, responsibility, followers, a kingdom, castle, and most importantly of all; power. Power to rule over many, power to feel powerful enough to do whatever you pleased, but he didn't feel so powerful at the moment as the red wine dried itself on his pure white suit jacket.

A king is a man who rules everything but he couldn't rule her and he didn't want to, he just wanted to be loved by her once more. 

He slouched in his big fancy chair at the top of the steps with his elbows on the chair's air propping up his head, as his hair that was previously slicked back was now a mess of curls coving his eyes. 

"Will I'm guessing she's angry." Gin joked. Aizen intentionally disregards his words and was deep in the abyss of his mind. " ain't you going after her?" 

"No" he replies. sinking into his memory of all the ways he could have made it better.  
\---  
Days passed on, and Rukai had yet to see anything outside the four walls of her so-call-room and she was pissed. 

How dare he think that he can cage her like an animal after what he had done to her. Playing with her heart was one thing but now he wants to do it again. why what did he have to gain from this.

When they first met he was the perfect gentleman and it was easy to fall in love with him. He was wise and said worlds the was beautifully put together, like poetry. 

She trusted, love, and would have done anything for him, and now when she looks back on all that she's given him she felt foolish, her whole way of thinking back then was so childish. 

She was never the full-on girly girly type but he made her feel like it with all the warmth that he'd shown her throughout the years it was troubled-free and she felt spoiled by him but now....

Clenching her hand into a ball-fist as memories of the pass trampled throughout her brain she reminded herself of the hate she should feel for hem instead of the love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one was shot but I don't have a lot to ideas for the next 2 chapters either but I'm working on it.
> 
> Question?
> 
> (1) would u prefer shot and quicker chapters?
> 
> or
> 
> (2) longer ones the take up more time but are more carefully written?
> 
> put (1) or (2) in the reviews.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. Please feel free to call out my mistakes I'm all ears for those and I will try and improve my writing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank soooo much for reading.
> 
> TO BE CONTINUED 
> 
> Mwah


End file.
